joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Abaddon TEH GOD (Table Top)
Summary After failing a total of 13 crusades to get back at grandpa back for killing daddy Horus, he trailed to the depths of a game store with the letters GW plastered at the top. Once he entered the power of Gewish Workshop embedded the once Failure of the 41st Millenium with the power to anally destroy any miniature simply by looking at them. And from that fateful day forth he has made neckbeards who get hard at the tears of a child losing his first game and power gamers incredibly happy individuals, making them instantly win by bringing him out to the field ,with a couple of heldrakes of course. Powers and Stats Tier: ''ANAL ANNIHILATION'' on the Table Top, physically 4-B (Mainly due to excessive wank, we all know Tyranids will be the new Chaos Master of War-Orking) Name: '''Ezekyle Abaddon, Abaddon the Despoiler, Abaddouche, Abaddabadoo, Failbaddon the Armless, Abby, Abaddon the Dickspoiler, or Failbaddon the Harmless, Rapepadon the Restless, Chadbaddon the Destroyer. '''Origin: '''1d4Chan, Warhammer 40k '''Gender: Male (Constantly asserting his dominance by having the butts of several defeated foes around his belt, making him always get ass) Age: '''Couple Decades (Fucking old as miniature,ffs GW update him) '''Classification: '''Rape Machine of Table Top Millenium '''Powers and Abilities: '''WS8, BS6, S5, T6, W5, I7, A5, Ld10, 2+ re-rollable armour save, 4+ Invulnerable Save, Eternal Warrior, Feel No Pain, Rage, Counter attack, Fleet, Shrouded, Hammer of Wrath, Crusader, Hatred (All), Preferred enemy (Any Ass In Sight), Fearless, Stubborn, Adamantine Will, Addtional Tules of Witch Eater and Icy Aura , '''Mary Sue Physiology: (Daemonic Protection means he cannot be killed by anything only in the physical world, and he can only be permanently killed by a Psyker with pure mind and heart destroying his soul, Power Nullification due to Khorne's blessings, Immunity to much Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, etc. while his blessings are active),Fear Generation (All units on the field piss their pants as they see the mighty Rapeadon approach, anyone in his immediate presence will automatically bend over and be paralyzed in fear as his big''' throbbing talon goes into their arse. Made daemon engines because they were too scared of being raped, so they hid in tanks and robots and etc) 'Attack Potency: ''RECTAL DECIMATION (''HIS MIGHTIEST WEAPONS DEAL MORTAL D10 DAMAGE, BUSTING HOLES' '''IN EVERY UNIT ON THE MAP HAHAHAHAHAHA. DICE ROLLS SHAKE THE VERY FOUNDATION OF THE GEWISH WORKSHOP'S SALES )'' Speed: ''EXTRA FAST ''(''MOVES ACROSS 30 INCHES WITH EVERY ROLL)'' Striking Strength: DESTROYER CLASS (ANY MINIATURE THAT COMES INCONTACT WITH HIS WARP TAINTED FIST EXPLODES AND IS REMOVED FROM EVERY GAME, CODEX, AND BOOK IN WARHAMMER) Lifting Strength: HUEG (SWOL AS ALL PLASTICY HELL UNDER THAT TERMINIE ARMOR) '' '''Durability: ''UNTOUCHABLE (ALL MINIS HAVE BEEN TOO SCARED TO EVER LAY A PAINTED FINGER ON THE MIGHTY ABADOODOO) '' '''Stamina: ''INFINITE (EVERY ROLL HE HAS IS A 7+ GIVING HIM ETERNAL VITALITY) Range: ''THE ENTIRE BOARD'' Standard Equipment: ''' * ''THE EVER POTENT RAPE-SWORD, DRACH'NYEN '' - S+1, Ap2, Daemon Weapon, Fleshbane, Shred, Instant Death, Poisoned * ''THE DEATH CANNON OF ASSENING''- 24" S5 Ap5 Rapid Fire, Twin Linked * ''AND THE OH SO FANTASTIC WEAPON OF SODOMIZATION, THE TALON OF HORUS ''- Sx2, AP3, Shred, Poisoned, Instant Death '''Intelligence: Brain Dead (Lol you thought because every fa/tg/uy and Dorito snorting heathen uses him that he has a brain, kek) Weaknesses: ''s h i t t y a s s m o d e l (Seriously go buy the Not-Abaddon one, its great) '' Others Notable Victories: ALL OF THE MODELS IN EVERY WARGAME Notable Losses: NO ONE Inconclusive Matches: ''NEVER '' Category:Fuck your classification Category:Mass Murderers Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Assholes Category:Sadists Category:Mary Sues Category:Villains Category:RAPE GODS Category:Topknot Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Soldiers Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Wanked by canon Category:Supervillains Category:Fuck your durability Category:Characters